


Snow

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Winter [3]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Butterkins, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, gay boys, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Micky and Percy go out in the snow.
Relationships: Percy Butter/Micky Tompkins
Series: Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853596
Kudos: 5





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This one's very short, but I kinda like it. It's also the last part in the Winter series.

The pair of boys walked out into the snow, scarves trailing behind them and coats flapping. Percy leaned up against Micky, who wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and squeezed in a half-hug. Percy snuggled closer and exhaled, his breath making clouds in the air.

Percy grinned and wriggled out of a confused Micky’s hold. He scooped up a large handful of snow and threw it up in the air, letting it float down gently, giggling madly and tossing more of it up in the air. Micky watched in silent amusement, enjoying Percy’s rarer, sillier side. As far as he knew, he and Lola were the only people who ever really got to see it.

Percy slowed down, a bright smile contrasting with the deep purple circles under his eyes. He shivered. _My hands are cold_ , he signed.

Micky strode forwards and wrapped Percy’s slender hands in his own. Percy blushed and pulled away for a second to sign again: _My lips are cold too_.

Micky smiled at this cliché and took Percy’s hands back in his, leaning his forehead against Percy’s and slowly exhaling a gentle puff of warm air over his face. Percy smiled and initiated the kiss, something which was rare for him and surprised his boyfriend. Micky nevertheless smiled into the smooch and reciprocated.

Percy turned away with a fierce blush, Micky still holding his hands, and shook them off and signed, _I just really wanted to kiss you_.

Micky signed back, _That can be arranged again, if you want_.

Percy shyly twisted around partly in Micky’s arms and tilted his face up to stare at Micky’s. He leaned in again for another kiss, turning around the rest of the way to wrap his arms around Micky’s neck, prompting Micky to put his arms around Percy’s waist. They both melted into the embrace, warm despite the chill around them. Micky pulled back for a minute to properly take Percy in, and inhaled sharply at his casual beauty. Percy’s dark, slightly wavy hair fell aesthetically around his face, and his very light freckles, only able to be seen this close, peppered his cheeks and nose. Micky leant his head on top of Percy’s, inhaling his shampoo and hugging him closer. Percy did the same, relaxing into Micky, just happy to be spending time with his boyfriend. They were both overcome with memories of their time together, the joys, the sadness, the unending worry last year when Percy was kidnapped and hypnotized by Leviathan. They clung tighter to each other, glad they had both come out the other side.

Percy pulled out of the clasp and held Micky’s face in his hands, kissing him out of his lovestruck stupor and back into reality. Micky smiled and they kissed again, properly in the moment now.

It might not have been a kiss of epic proportions (even though it certainly felt like it every time they kissed), and it definitely wasn’t their worst kiss ( _that_ was reserved for that one time at the markets that they Did Not Speak Of), but it was sweet and loving and _them_ , and that was enough for Micky and Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As previously mentioned, this is the last part in the Winter series. Please leave kudos and comments, they really make my day :D


End file.
